The present invention relates to hand-held hair care appliances, and in particular, a hair care appliance that produces vapor.
For persons with curly or wavy hair, curls may diminish during the day or overnight. Further, the hair may become frizzy or flat due to various environmental factors, such as heat, humidity, wind, etc. Hair, whether straight or curly, is also likely to be affected by static electricity, have less volume, and/or retain an undesired shape, such as from the constriction of a hair tie, clip, or hat. To enhance or reactivate the curl or reshape hair, a person normally wets or washes their hair and then restyles the hair, which can be time-consuming and burdensome.
Heat is commonly used for hair styling purposes including drying hair, setting curls in otherwise straighter hair, straightening otherwise curlier hair, or increasing hair volume. The dry heat produced by many hair care appliances for styling purposes can damage the hair shafts over time by stripping them of moisture; therefore, heat-generating hair appliances do not enhance curly or wavy hair without damaging the hair.